Incredibles 2 Trivia
Cameos, in-jokes, re-used animation and other trivia from Incredibles 2. References from The Incredibles *Earlier in the film, the scene where the Parr family suit up to become supers is shown when Tony Rydinger explains what he saw after the track meet from the first film while interrogating with Rick Dicker. *When Bob is asking what happened to his suits, Helen tells him they were destroyed when Syndrome’s Manta-Jet crashed into their house during the climax of the first film. *The scene where Elastigirl stops the Metrolev is very similar to the scene in the first film where Mr. Incredible stops the train from going off the track that got destroyed by the explosion of Bomb Voyage's bomb. *While Bob and Lucius were arguing about Jack Jack's new powers, Jack Jack is watching the documentary from the beginning of the first film on TV. *The scene where Violet and Dash debate whether to raise the anchor with Dash shouting, "Push the button!" with Violet replying, "Not Yet!" is reminiscent to the scene in the first film where Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl shout the same things when trying to control the Omnidroid. *When Dash, Violet, and Jack-Jack express their desire to fight crime, Helen tells them that Municiberg is not like Nomanisan Island, where they had to rescue Bob from Syndrome in the first film. *Helen accepts Winston Deavor's offer to help him make supers legal again in the exact same manner that Bob accepted Mirage's offer to go to Nomansian Island in the first film. References from Jack-Jack Attack *The opening scene at the beginning with Rick Dicker interrogating Tony Rydinger mirrors the short Jack-Jack Attack and wraps up the same way the short did. *Edna Mode plays the first Mozart music from the short when she demonstrates Jack-Jack's powers to Bob Parr in her lab. Easter Eggs *The Chinese food containers looks just like those from Inside Out and the one used in A Bug's Life. *A113 can be spotted multiple times: **Spray painted on a dumpster that Frozone initally crouches behind after the Underminer's attack **On the front of the Metrolev **On the door of the editing room at DEVTECH where Helen watches the Screenslaver footage **On the far right corner of the International Superhero Accord contract **Towards the end of the film on the marquee of the movie theater *The Pizza Planet Truck (in a different style to match the cars seen in the film) appears near a building when Elastigirl saves the false Screenslaver from the exploding building. *Tripledent Gum from Inside Out was shown as an advertisement on a billboard from an building during the train chase when Elastigirl crashes through a window of a building. *Two easter eggs for Toy Story 4 can be spotted: **Woody's hat appears on a billboard when Elastigirl swings to one of the Ambassador's helicopters. **A toy in seen in Jack Jack's playpen is possibly a new character. *Jack Jack's crib appears to have a design based on the Luxo Ball. *During the fight between the false Screensaver and Elastigirl, a lamp resembling Luxo, Jr. can be seen in Screenslaver's apartment. *The music that plays when Frozone first appears is a melody from the ''The Incredibles'' video game. This music was also used in The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer and in the PlayStation 2/PlayStation Portable version of the ''WALL•E'' video game. Other Trivia *Spencer Fox, Dash Parr's original voice actor, could not reprise his role because his voice had deepened in the intervening years, leading them to cast an actor appropriate for a 10-year-old character, so Fox was replaced by Huck Milner. *Bud Luckey, who voiced Rick Dicker in the original film, did not reprise his role in the sequel, with Jonathan Banks voicing the character instead. Luckey passed away one month after the announcement due to an extended illness, implying that said illness was the reason for his recasting. *This is the first Pixar movie to contain mild language, with the usage of words like "hell" and "damned". *This is the first Pixar film to have a photosensitive epilepsy warning, due to the flashing lights in the sequence where Elastigirl gets attacked by the Screenslaver in his lair. This was edited in the UK version. *At one hour and 58 minutes, this is not only the longest Pixar film to date, but also the longest computer animated movie in history. *''The Incredibles'' is the fifth Pixar film to become a franchise, after Toy Story, Cars, Monsters, Inc., and Finding Nemo. *The scene where Bob tries to follow Jack Jack's voice while he is in another dimension is a reference to the film Poltergeist. * This is the final movie with John Lasseter as the CEO of Pixar, Pete Docter replaces him for Toy Story 4 * This is the fourth Pixar movie to have a main female focus after Brave, Inside Out and Finding Dory. **In addition, this is the first Pixar film to feature a main female antagonist (Evelyn Deavor). *Shortly after Bob wakes up from his long nap (while Edna Mode is taking care of Jack-Jack), Dash turned on the television and started watching Jonny Quest. **Director Brad Bird revealed that he is a fan of the original Jonny Quest cartoon, hence its inclusion in this film. Incredibles 2 Trivia